


Spider Foods

by Summerwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Spider food habits, This is crack, Tony think's it's hilarious, Why Did I Write This?, annoyed peter, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: What if Peter started having spider taste buds? And also one smell because i ran out of food ideas.... People don't usually wonder what foods spiders like and dislike, it was hard to find ideas.Don't judge me.





	Spider Foods

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Thank's for clicking on my story!!
> 
> Ok, so for anyone who cares, i'm doing wumptober this year!! I'm not sure how it's going to go, but i'm quite excited for sharing all my stories with you! I'll be posting them on here and on tumblr.
> 
> Anyway, on with the story!

"Hey Kid." Tony called across the lab "do you want any gum?"

Tony had just unwrapped his own piece but had paused in his creating to offer some to Peter.

"Sure." Peter called back. Gum was meant to help you concentrate wasn't it? Eh, he liked gum anyway and he hadn't had any for ages, maybe not since he became a Spiderman? He couldn't remember, it had been ages anyway.

A flying piece of gum came hurtling at Peter's face and it would have hit him if he hadn't caught it.

"Thanks" he called, popping it into his mouth as he picked up a screwdriver. 

As soon as his taste buds registered the taste of the gum, his jaw went slack and he spat it into his hand, grabbing a tissue to wrap it in.

"What on earth was that?" He asked, disgusted.

"Peppermint." Tony tried innocently. Peter rolled his eyes, if course Tony would give him some fake, disgusting gum.

"Well, thanks for that." Peter said, grabbing his drink to try and wash out whatever taste was stuck in his mouth. "Ugh, why did you think that was funny?"

"What was funny?" Tony asked, looking confused.

"Giving me disgusting fake gum?" Peter replied, still trying to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth.

"That wasn't fake gum." Tony said slowly "that was normal gum, it tasted normal."

"What?" Peter was now very confused "no, that was disgusting, that wasn't mint."

"Yes it was." Tony said before his face lit up, "Wait when was the last time you had mint? Toothpaste? Mints? Chewing gum?"

Peter thought for a moment "well, the toothpaste at home is bubble gum, May always buys it. I haven't had any chewing gum for a long time and as for mints… I haven't had any recently. Why?"

"Ah." Tony said mysteriously "I read something online a while ago about gardening, it was saying that spiders hated mint. Is it possible that you got that side of a spider?"

Peter froze "I might never have mint again!" He took a deep breath "I knew these spider powers had to have some world changing side effects!"

Tony just stared at him "don't you think that's a bit of an overreaction?"

"No! Tony this is MINT!! I may never have mint again!" Peter said, looking shocked.

"That's not - you know what, never mind." Tony gave up, there was no point trying to understand teenagers nowadays. 

*

"Sup losers." MJ said, walking over to Peter and Ned's table. "You coming to decathlon tonight?"

"Yep." Peter said, before adding with a straight face "I'm 90% likely to actually turn up."

Both Ned and MJ started laughing at that.

"You better be there loser." MJ threatened, leaning over the table and narrowing her eyes "It's Suzie's birthday, we are having cake."

Peter nodded seriously while Ned laughed "we will definitely be there in that case."

MJ rolled her eyes "see you then." And walked off.

"Well that was weird." Peter said.

Ned nodded "when is she ever not?"

Before Peter could say anything else, the bell rang and both boys stood up and dumped their trays, heading to Chemistry.

The next couple of hours passed in a blur, and before Peter even realised it, it was decathlon time.

He walked into the classroom and sat down in his normal seat, soon being joined by Ned who gave him a high five "you turned up!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, lucky me, I couldn't miss cake!" Peer said with a smile.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and MJ walked in with cake with a single flaming candle. Everyone started singing happy birthday to Suzie (very badly) who was sat in her seat, blushing and trying to hide under the table.

The cake got quickly handed out so that everyone had a piece.

Peter and Ned smiled at their napkins with their pieces of cake on them, "yum." Ned muttered taking a bite.

Peter smiled as he looked around the classroom, everyone in it was tucking into heir cake and smiling.

He picked up a pinch of his cake and popped it in his mouth. It was cake that much was sure, but before he even registered what he was doing, he was swallowing and grabbing a gulp of water.

"Hey MJ." He called across the classroom "what kind of cake is this?" He left the 'because this is disgusting' unsaid, knowing that it was rude and seeing as everyone else seemed to like it, it was probably just him.

"Lemon drizzle." MJ said, not looking up from her slice.

"Ok, thanks." Peter said, turning back to his napkin.

He carefully pulled his phone out his pocket, opening Google and searching 'do spiders like the taste of lemons?'

He waited a moment before the answer came up, Spiders hates citrus. Great. First mint and now citrus.

"Hey Ned." He whispered "do you want my slice?"

"What?" Ned said, shocked "don't you want it?"

Peter sighed "can't eat it," he looked around to check no one was listening "spider stuff."

Ned nodded understanding and secretly took his piece.

Peter just sighed again, he was going to have to research what foods spiders hated, he didn't want to constantly be eating food only to find it to be the most disgusting food he had ever tried.

*

"Hey, does anyone have any hand sanitizer?" Peter asked staring at his hands.

They were in the middle of school and Peter had accidently touched a piece of chewing gum from the bottom of the table. A used piece of chewing gum.

He may have spider powers and may be a superhero, but a used piece of chewing gum was still disgusting and potentially life threatening. Ok, maybe not life threatening…. But still disgusting.

"Here." Someone said from the other side of the classroom, throwing over one of those small travel bottles. Normally no one would be speaking in the middle of lessons, but the teacher was out and it was a supply teacher so no one cared about be silent while doing work.

The bottle of hand sanitizer came flying through the air, hurtling at overly high speeds like everything which got thrown around at school.

Peter caught it just before it could hit his face, his spider sense and reaction times helping him avoid getting a face full of bottle and probably a black eye.

"Thanks." He called across the room, squeezing a blob onto his hand and throwing the bottle back, careful not to use too much of his strength.

He rubbed it in carefully and could finally relax. He had cleansed his hands from the curse of chewing gum tables. Now he just needed to remember to never touch the bottom of any table ever again.

He had just started writing again when it hit him. A smell so putrid, it made him sick to his stomach. It wasn't a disgusting, rotten smell as such, just sickly sweet and weird.

"Hey Ned?" He asked to his friend who was sitting next to him "what does this smell like to you?"

"Umm…." Ned said taking a deep sniff "tea tree?"

Tea tree. Tea tree. Hat had Peter read about tea tree? Oh yeah. Spiders hated the smell of it. Well that was fun.

"How long till break?" He asked Ned, trying to figure out how long until he could wash it off his hands.

"About ten minutes." Ned said, looking confused.

"Yay." Peter muttered. He really was looking forward to the next ten minutes if insufferable hand stink.

As soon as he got released, Peter rushed into the toilets and washed his hands. He would have to make sure not to use tea tree ever again.

*

Peter's throat felt like it was on fire.

His spider powers meant he rarely got ill. But when he did, it arrived with a vengeance. And just like all normal people, even though he was ill, he went to school and pretended to be fine.

At that very moment, he wished he had stayed home.

About 3 different people had asked in the past hour if he was ok and if he looked as bad as he felt, he could understand why.

"Hey Peter." MJ said from the other side of their lunch table, "do you want a throat lozenge? I'm not sure how well they will help due to the spider stuff, but it might help a bit."

By this point, Peter was willing to try anything "yes, please can I have one."

MJ opened up her bag and, after rummaging for a couple of moments, pulled out a pack of lozenges, passing one to Peter.

Peter popped it into his mouth, muttering "thank you." As he get his throat being soothed.

Peter really didn't like the flavour. It was awful. But it was medicine and it was helping, so he would deal.

"What flavour is this?" He asked confused. Weren't lozenges meant to taste nice?

"Ummmmm….. orange." MJ said, "why?"

Now Peter was really confused. "Can I have a look at the pack?"

"Sure." MJ handed he pack over.

Peter read through the ingredients carefully, trying to pinpoint why it tasted so disgusting.

"Ah, eucalyptus." Peter said. At Ned and MJ's confused looks he added "spiders hate eucalyptus."

Ned started laughing and at Peter's offended expression explained "spiders hate everything! I can't believe you got that side of a spider."

*

"Hey Peter." May said as Peter walked through the door "ready for fish and chip Friday!"

Peer laughed, it was a tradition they used to do every Friday, they had stopped when Ben died, choosing to have other foods instead, so having it today meant a lot.

He quickly dumped his bags in his room and went back to the dining room, he was starving.

"Here you go." May said, sliding a plate over to him.

Peter smiled, picking up his fork. There was a weird smell in the air but he chalked that down to the drains outside and dug in.

He had gotten about two bites in before it got him.

A taste so overpowering he had to stop eating and gulp his drink as it felt like it was boring his throat.

May looked over in concern "you ok?"

Peter gulped down a bit more drink before he started talking "what did you put on my chips?"

"Just the normal, a bit of salt, a bit of vinegar." May replied still looking confused.

Peter pulled out his phone and did a quick search, "oh." He said.

"What?" May was clearly curious now.

Peer looked up, guiltily "I'm sorry, spiders hate vinegar, I guess I got that part of the spider." He felt awful, he was ruining chip Friday!

But then May smiled and started to laugh. "Wow, only you would get spider eating habits!" She said before switching their plates "luckily for you, I didn't put vinegar on mine today, you can have mine and I will have vinegar."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, he didn't want to force May to have vinegar if she didn't want any.

"Yes, now eat your chips." She said, leaving no room for arguments.

Peter smiled as he took the chips. Thank goodness his friends and family didn't mind about his spider eating habits too much, as long as he didn't start eating flies that was.

If that happened, then he was just going to quit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
If you did, please leave kudos and comments, they take a minute and man the world to me!!  
Now i've gtg because... life! See ya next time!!  
Have an amazing day/night!!


End file.
